THE GRIM OLYMPIAN TALES:Part one WRATH OF THE TITAN
by devilsdevice
Summary: Follow the tales of how heroes fall from the light to the dark. how revenge and death is all one can want. a story of hate and love. of death and life. A tale of how one man changed the world of the mighty olympians and their children. positive and negative reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Prologue

**Percy **lay kneeling on the ground.  
His face covered in dirt. His black long hair sticking to his temple . His eyes staring at the ground. In defeat. The once lively green of his eyes now a sickening dead shade. His hands laying by his side, motionless. "what could have been worse than this? "he thought as his heart beat slowed down .  
"YOU HAVE LIVED IGNORANTLY LONG ENOUGH PERSEUS" raged the man staring down at him  
, His red eyes glowing with hate and his blond hair ruffled by the wind.  
"_where is my sword? " _thought Percy as he felt a sudden searing pain in the chest as if his mind just realised something was wrong. The point of his sword sticking out of his back. And the handle there infront of him, piercing his chest.  
"AH there it is _!" he whispered sarcastically as blood gushed out of his mouth and his wound. He could still hear them. The cries of his friends still battling the huge army of monsters at his back. "i guess this is it for you huh?" said the man infront of him. "you have lived a splendid life without any regrets uptill now right? So is there anything you regret now?"said the man with a hint of sarcasm and cruelty .  
Percy knew why this man was so happy . after all this man got his revenge, killed the one he loved the most in front of Percy's eyes and now had him kneeling down wounded and near dead by this mans feet. "what could have been worse than this? "he whispered again._

_ A faint smile crawled up Percy's face as he thought of all the good times he had spent with Annabeth since the end of the giant war. The ring in his pocket haunting him and becoming a colder presence as if it too ,had sensed his death. _

_"any last words, HERO?". He didn't say anything as there was nothing to be said anymore. It was over . all over. It ended so fast that Percy didn't even have the time to think or react to what had happened and the next moment he lay there infront of this man . circled by a seemingly endless horde of monsters.  
"i have a better idea then to kill you. Since you will die in a few moments any ways. Why not just sit there and watch your friends die too? Watch your family get killed as i watched mine die by the hands of you and your gods. I HOPE that the after life is good to you. Friend"said the man as he wiped a tear falling from his red eyes. His expression that of complete grief for a moment. But his stoic cruel smile was back as fast as it had collapsed.  
_

_ It was the end for Percy. He had lost. In every way. No match for this man in skill. Even after training for a thousand years. He had lost. Her. The one who carried his heart. dead. There was nothing else left to loose. It truely was the end."FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK"he remembered the titans words.. they seemed more true than ever now, as Percy was at the boundary of life and remembered how this all began. He remembered his sacrifices and his mistakes up till now. He remembered his friends battling at his back still. Gripping to that naive hope that they could still win. All of them had lost something or the other with Percy through this journey. All Percy wanted was to apologize to them.  
For all the bad choice he made for which his friends payed the cost. They could have just blamed it all on percy. But they didn't and that made the guilt much worse to bear._

"_Father i am sorry. Mom i am sorry. Jason ,nico, leo , piper , calypso , hazel, frank, grover , bob. I am sorry" he whispered out the words as slowly the darkness started to come over the light of his eyes.  
But most of all he wanted to apologize to Annabeth. She had to die because of his stupid mistakes. She could have lived happily with someone else. Maybe could have had a longer life."Annabeth" he whispered . finally as darkness completely surrounded his light. _

_As the sky turned a horrifying red from a hopeless black. The day. That day . was etched in the history of the world. It was scarred in the memories of all demigods and Gods alike . As the day when from the light , came the dark. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL

(suggested song for the chapter: devils never cry. Devil may cry 3 ost By capcom)

It was the cold December of 1912. But it didn't matter. Because in this hell , time didn't matter . In this hell weather didn't matter. This hell called tartarus.

The hollow darkness carried an ear piercing silence through this hell. It was as if the creatures of the dark knew. Something was wrong. Something was going to go wrong. And in this ear piercing silence he sat, on his golden throne.  
His left hand open , hovering over the remains of a dead hell hound. He would wave his hand, occasionally, make the remains grow its muscles and fur back. Then turn it from an old withered beast to a young one. And then slowly to an infant before it would almost disappear into nothingness. He would stop it there. And then with a wave of his hand again make it grow from a young beast to old to again a pile of bones.  
His right hand was open too. But empty and it faced the sky., though there wasn't one. Only red clouds of vaporised monster and immortal blood which hid the more horrifying things of this hell. His right hand would occasionally heat up the air around it and turn it into gold or silver or diamond or a sword . But rather repeatedly it would form a massive scythe , which would come out of his own flesh and blood and then evaporate and become a part of the red cloud above.  
This was his power. Time and space. He controlled them. He WAS TIME AND SPACE HIMSELF . That's what he was. That's who he was.

It took him a thousand years to reform a body. A thousand more to gain consciousness . And another thousand to prepare. Prepare for what you may ask? Escape. From this wretched hell hole. From this cruel being of nothingness. From tartarus himself.

The silence was broken by the echo of a being's walk. The sound reverberated through the endless terrain of tartarus. Making demons howl in terror of what was going to happen. It was time. He knew.  
He took in a deep breath as he prepared to talk to this visitor of tartarus. The smell of blood and sulphur did not ease or pleas him. It only made him more determined . To escape. The man slowly came into his view.  
"Prometheus ! what news do you bear?" he asked , hoping to hear the answer he had been waiting for a century.

"its time my lord. " replied Prometheus with a deep bow.  
"now now old friend . there is no such need to bow to the likes of me" he said, With a grief stricken voice. "i have done enough wrong deeds in the forward flow of time that it earned me this hell. cut up by my own children. Hated . blinded by pride and lust for power. Driven astray by my own mother. I have repented enough for three thousand years. Now, i just want to be forgiven. I just want to be free. I want to make every thing right. "

"i understand my lord. But those 'mighty'olympians might not bear the same sentiment. There might be a new great war. I have forseen this. And you , milord will pay the heaviest price. This too i have forseen."

"i know what you mean Prometheus . i have seen it too. But fate cannot be changed or challenged . even by me. I have to follow this world's flow of time. I cannot go against the creator. Or if he may wish so. Space and time wont exist in this world anymore. You know what i mean."

"yes milord. Any how. I have found it . the means of your freedom from the shackles of tartarus. The gate of eleutheria. It decends every year for but a second to this world milord. But time is not a problem for you. And beings like me, who aren't bound to this hell can come and go freely."

"then lets make our move Prometheus . to the upper world. To earth. I want to see what you have described to me in great detail about the middle realm. "

The titan lord rose from his thrown of glowing gold and stopped all time and space. It would leave even him drained for a couple of minutes. For immortals were nothing but energy too. But not infinite energy. Only infinitely replenishable. And too required some form of rest.

He walked to the frozen gate of eleutheria. A feat otherwise impossible for any other being than the being of time. A being who was time.

As he steeped in the gate he braced himself. For the most tortures year of his entire existence. For he had seen what was to come. But it didn't mean he was ready to accept it. He will fight as he must. For there was no way.  
And so stepped out, the titan lord , the lord of time , Kronos into the mortal world with Prometheus by his side . On the night of a chilly December of 1912. He breathed in the air . _ fresh_ he thought. Thats what the air was. His skin felt prickled by the cold. This sensation. He would saver it for the next few millennia . Cause his trip away from hell was going to be a short one. One of only that of a measly one year.

But he was not ready to accept it easily. Not without a fight. He had served his time if repentence. He had served his time for his crimes. And who would know the value of time better than time itself. He looked around into the far distance as time and space stayed still yet. This naive unaware world. A world which didn't know. That even though for a short time. He was free. Kronos was finally, after three thousand years, Free.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Paradise lost

(_song suggestion for the chapter; becoming harmonious by the glitch mob)_

The winter solstice was drawing close and the pressure in the air around had not vanished. Something was going to go wrong. And Zeus knew this. He had this feeling that something was out of place. Something didn't quite feel right.

Was it the announcement he was gonna make today? About the Apollo's warning ? No . this feeling of dread was something more, familiar. Something Zeus had felt before too. But he couldn't put his finger on this feeling or what it was. After all in three thousand years he had faced manythings which would give even the king of the gods the chills of fear. The chills of death.

But for now it was time. For the king of the gods to make his entrance .

Zeus came down in the throne room in a bolt of lightening. It sure was flashy and gave off a vibe of arrogance to make his entrance like that. But this had been a running joke between him and Poseidon . Poseidon called it making things "light" in the throne room. Sure Poseidon got on Zeus's nerves quite often but he was one Zeus could always rely on during the time of a crisis.

Slowly all the thrones were filled by their occupants and the winter solstice was ready to commence. Even Hades had been called to this one. Which made the other gods a little uneasy .For Hades to be here during winter solstice meant that things were getting rough. That a new threat to the gods had come knocking on the door . there was whispering and chatter all around. Oh , how this annoyed Zeus to no end. The meeting had not even begun and these foolish gods were jumping to conclusion. But Zeus was wary too. For that he had sent out Dionysius to check out what this ill feeling , this disturbing vibe in the air was. Zeus just _prayed_ to the creator that it is not the threat Apollo mentioned in his prophesied vision.

After a whole agonizing minute Zeus lost his cool. "SILENCE FOOLS! MENTAIN ORDER! COMPOSE YOUR SELFS FELLOW GODS AND GODDESSES!"his words pierced the growing chatter like thunder through a silent night. Some gods , Cough Hermes cough, even cringed to his loud voice.

Dionysius was sure late. Zeus was growing more impatient by the second. It was as if _time _ was mocking him. Absurd .

"we shall commence this solstice without Dionysius as it seems he will be rather late. " . this brought all the attention back on Zeus . 'good heavens' he thought in annoyance . "Artemis report . has there anything been different in the wild recently? "

"No father , though I can't fight this feeling of ill. As if something dangerous is upon us. "

He knew what she meant. It made him even more uneasy to think that could trouble Artemis too. But now was not the time to show weakness.

"Athena have you researched what i asked you too? Any advances on your side? "

"no father. There have not been any advancements. But I fear it's just as Apollo said. "

"we cant be sure so soon. "

"Hades my brother . has there been any abnormalities in the underworld?"

"Not since you started to murder the children of the big three . you old fart of lightening." Hades grumbled .

Oh how annoying it was, for Zeus to keep hearing his complains. It couldn't be helped. The children were becoming threats to each other and killing each other off. It was not his fault if he wanted to give his children a means to survive. But none the less it earned him Hades's hatred . helping your children was neither a crime nor against the law. It was not Zeus's fault if his brothers couldn't see that. Though zeus didn't want to admit it out, his children were the weakest among the children of the big three. And since he couldn't teach them that guarded secret of half bloods which connected them to gods, he didn't have any other means to help but to provide them with items of survival. That secret , if ever revealed , could become the greatest threat the gods had ever faced. And Zeus was not ready to fight his own children .

"any how. Apollo . please will you repeat what you saw in your vision. "

"yes father. What i saw was ;

_time , to repent,_

_crushed by the gods , _

_for time couldn't be trusted,_

_but a life still lost,_

_bringing on_

_the wrath of the titan."_

it wasn't clear what Apollo meant. To anyone.  
Apollo and his new stupid obsession of saying things in haikus. But Zeus still had an image in his mind . and it was not a good one.

"father! I bare news!" the room fell silent quickly as a very drained and pale looking Dionysius rushed into the throne room. "it took me all my energy to escape his spell over the earth below. But for now it has been lifted!"

"what do you want to say Dionysius !. state it clearly!". These riddles were annoying him to no end now. And seeing Dionysius like this, it made Zeus on the edge.

"he is free father . HE has ESCAPED!"

"who is ? stop going in circles and come to the point!"

"kronos! He stopped time and space below on earth! He lifted the spell but to survive it i had to use a huge amount of my energy! He walks the earth now father ! he is free of tartarus !"

The room was engulfed in a silence of terror. The father of the gods. The personification of time and space. Olympus's biggest threat. Was roaming the earth . free. This news _shocked_ Zeus to his very core. He had suspected something was going on when he had mistakenly encountered Prometheus near the library of beginning , governed by the three fates themselves. Only the remaining peaceful titans and the big three were allowed in that place. And seeing Prometheus snooping around for knowledge about tartarus sure seemed suspicious .

But now wasn't the time for all this. As Zeus rose from his throne lightening danced and arched out of his body. Openly showing his fear and rage.

The council looked very shaken up. But it wasn't the time to be shocked or scared. He needed them to be fully prepared. But ever since the law of thrones the gods had weakened in power. Zeus prayed to the creator that they could do this.

For now was not the time to dwell over ones weakness. It was a time of crisis.

"my fellow gods and goddesses ! Rise! Shake away the fear in your heart! For now is not the time to be afraid! No matter what happens now.

WE SHALL, NEVER , SURRENDER! This meeting is adjourned . EVERY ONE READY YOUR WEAPONS . CHARGE YOUR SELVES WITH ENERGY FOR NOW  
WE . GO OUT TO BATTLE THE GREATEST ENEMY OF THE GODS. WE GO AT WAR."

The council looked overflowing with energy. Good . this is how it should be.

For now. We shall bring hell , on earth, for Kronos , the lord of the titans.

With that thought Zeus zapped out of the throne room with the other gods.

The chilly peaceful night of the winter solstice of 1912 . marked the beginning of a great legend . which shall be ,though shamefully , remembered by all the gods as their greatest mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Encounter

The snow gave a weird sensation , as kronos walked on it bare foot. It had been an hour since he lifted the spell of time.  
It had been thirty minutes since he captured Dionysius spying on them and sent him back to give the council his greetings. He wanted to see them. The gods had done a marvellous job in governing over the earth. A job done better than any titan , he agreed grudgingly .

"Are you sure milord , letting that wine god go was the right decision? " Prometheus asked, though nervously. Prometheus had voiced his worries after Dionysius ran back, that how Zeus had caught him in the library of beginning , searching for records on tarturus.

"whatever happens, old friend . i need to have an audience with the council of gods. Otherwise my freedom will have no meaning to it if I have to run and fight and destroy again just to stay in the middle realm."

Kronos and Prometheus wore the ancient battle gear of the titans. The heavy armor was carved with the face of drakons as shoulder plates. And a chest plate made of the finest of enchanted gold and imperiotin . A metal gifted to the titans from the creator himself.  
Kronos knew things could get rough and that he needed to be battle ready. His right hand was open. Ready to sprout out his magneficient scythe .

Kronos was on the edge ever since Dionysius left. For it was clear as day to him that if Olympians wanted a peaceful meeting with the titan lord they would have been here already. And kronos had even asked the wretched wine god that he 'humbly 'requested an audience with Zeus. But it seemed like things were going to go down to a fight.  
A few passing by mortals had startled kronos . He ended up materializing his scythe and scaring the poor mortals out of their minds.( the legend of the grim reaper :P) .

"my lord . you need to rest. That space time spell took quite the toll on you. It was not needed to freeze the whole of earth milord."

"quite down Prometheus . your worries are not needed." Though he was quite right. The spell had taxed him too much. There was no need to put up such a powerful spell over the whole of earth. But he couldn't control his excitement and ended up with a mistake. Kronos needed atleast 2 hours of rest . before he could fight the whole Olympian council , without getting a single scratch.

"hey you two fuckers in the park in the weird suit!"

Kornos turned his attention towards the rude mortal, interrupted from his train of thought.

"come on fuckers , out with the cash nd the clothes. Come on. Don't make me pull out my gun"

The mortal foolishly showed off a piece of metal weirdly shaped, sticking out of the mortals pants.

"You will be wise to bow in the presence of my lord if you value your life you mortal scum!"  
Prometheus and kronos towered over the mortal . The mortal barely came up to kronos's chest.

"shut the fuck up you idiot with the scars! I have the gun here . i am the one in control ! i am the one with power here you fuckers! gimme your cash and clothes and get the fuck away from here ! come on quick!"

Before Prometheus could retort, kronos started walking towards the mortal.

That is when things took a turn for the worse.

A kid ran into the mortal shouting about monster and begged the mortal for help. It seemed as if the kid hadn't noticed the two titans infront in the darkness of the park.

Before anyone could react , there was a loud bang and the kid fell limp on the floor . the mortal held his 'gun 'pointing towards the child , his expression that of a mad man. It was clear to kronos this man , this mortal was a sinner and this was not the first child he had ever killed. Having repented for his sins, kronos couldn't take the blasphemy which occurred infront of him.

He materialized his scythe and started walking towards the mortal.  
Prometheus took one glance at the titan lord's expression and decided to stay out of the matter. He was not keen on getting sliced in two so soon.

At the site of the scythe coming out of thin air the mortal started to panic . he fired multiple times at the titan lord but it didn't even make him flinch.

"this is the scum of the earth? This is what mortals have become ? murderers of children? Do they not know the price they shall pay?"bellowed kronos. He was mad beyond belief now.

The mortal backed up and ran from the park. He went behind an ally of a building and hid there panting.

"you think you can escape me? Escape your punishment?" kronos materialized infront of the mortal.

"what do you want! What are you! What the fuck are you! I am innocent ! forgive me! I beg you!"

"do you feel in control now, mortal? Do you feel like the powerful one now? Wretched creatures like you should rot away for an eternity in that cursed hell hole! BEGONE!"

Kronos couldn't take any more of this mortals minataur sized crap. With one swing of his scythe he cut the mortal clean in two halves from the waist. Along with the building behind which the mortal hid. The building crashed down with a loud bang to the ground.

"milord i think you over did it a little"

Kronos didn't reply. The building was too much he thought. But who knew mortal buildings were so weak?

Kronos and Prometheus went back to the park . to pick up the boys remains. But what they found there instead was not what they expected.

The whole Olympian council stood there. Shocked at the scene of the building falling. But the worst scene was Poseidon. He lay kneeling on the ground , cradling the child in his arms and softly crying in its little chest.

"what have you DONE!" Bellowed Poseidon. His emotions took a turn from grief to pure rage. Children of Poseidon had a rough life. Especially after the civil war , only 3 children of Poseidon were left alive two of which had died 10 years ago and the last one died infront of his eyes. Children of the gods , no matter how important they were to maintain balance between the mortal world and the realm of the gods, were mortal. And watching them die was hard for all the parents , gods or not.

Poseidon rose from his kneeling position. Gently putting his last alive childs corpse down on the ground. The child was just 5 years in age. Not an age for death come knocking .

"Father, YOU MURDERED MY CHILD!" Poseidon levelled his trident at kronos,s chest. The rest of the gods were shocked. Since before they arrived there had not been any reports of destruction or damage and so the gods figured the titan lord had come in peace. But now it seemed false and futile to think the titan lord would want peace.

Kronos was still pretty drained. He could take on Poseidon on one on one. Even the big three together. But the whole council? Not likely.

"Prometheus . make your escape."

"but my lor-!"

"obey ME!" hearing the titan lord scream would even make a god pee his undies.

And so Prometheus vanished. Nobody even tried to go after him. Their main focus was the titan lord.

For a few moments everything was still. No body dared to move . all of them , weapon ready to attack and defend.

"now now son. I understand your loss bu-"

"shut up! Kronos! You will pay for this! "

Poseidon stabbed forward with his trident , aiming to cut off the titan lords head clean from his shoulders. Kronos spun to the right and gracefully avoided the death blow.

"gods and titans are not allowed to engage each other without a challenge son! Do not go against HIS rules!"

"shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

Poseidon sliced horizontally , but the titan lord jumped over his head and with a quick strike with the handle of the scythe to the back of Poseidons head , knocked him out.

It was not a surprise for the council to see such overpowering skill of combat from the titan lord. And so the whole council attacked together on Zeus's word.

Zeus went ahead and tried to stab down at the titan lords chest with his master bolt but the titan lord used the length of the handle of the scythe to propel himself up using it like a high jump pole. But it was not over. Since Athena anticipated the move. She too had jumped in the air to intercept the titan but kronos gracefully spun diagonally in the air avoiding Athena's shield of terror and her sword and landed safely on the ground. Artemis charged at the titan with her knives and stabbed with one straight at his chest but the titan blocked it with the flat of his scythe. Artemis tried an upper cut slice from below the titans defence and would have succeeded if it was any other god for her speed was sensational , even on godly level. But kronos did a back flip , the knife missing his chin by a hairs length and struck down at artemis with the handle of his scythe as if it were a javelin. Artemis tried to block it with her hunting knives but the sheer strength of the titans attack caused the ground to cave in and artemis lost her balance .The pole hit her right on the head and She instantly passed out cold.

"you gods are not even close to as powerful as you were back during my days. "kronos mocked them. For it was true. They were too much maybe for another god. But a titan? He would wipe the floor with them.

Apollo tried to fire arrows in the titans direction , but kronos avoided them all and reached Apollo in the blink of an eye . before Apollo could react kronos lifted him up by his throat off the ground and squeezed his neck. Apollo struggled for a moment but soon passed out due to pain. Kronos threw Apollo's body next to artemis.

_3 out of the twelve defeated. Not bad for a tired and worn out titan._ He thought..

And so kronos decided to end this quickly so he could talk to them peacefully once they are all tied up good.

He charged towards Dionysius , who looked like a deer caught in the headlight ,

And rammed the lower tip of his scythe in his stomach instantly knocking him out.

Dionysius fell like a heap of dried grape leaves.

Zeus grew impatient and charged at the titan lord with all he had. He used his master bolt as if it were a sword . he sliced left right up down and in and out of all directions but couldn't break the titans defence. Kronos was too quick and avoided all the attacks with grace and speed. It was as if they were in **slow motion** for him. But ome of Zeus's strike came too close so kronos used his scythe to block the attack. The flicked the scythe so that the blade would face him and the lower tip of the handle would face zeus's chest. Zeus lost his grip over the master bolt and it went flying up. While Zeus's attention was on the bolt kronos jabbed the tip of the handle in zeus's chest throwing him off the ground . Zeus landed several feet away from the titan. But that wasn't enough to knock the king of the gods out. But as Zeus got back on his feet he had a smile on his face.

'why is he smiling ?' thought kronos

Zeus then suddenly called out"hades now!"

All the titan could think of was ; "oh crap!"

Athena and Hera attacked him from both the sides and zeus charged again from front ,his bolt back in his hand.

Kronos jabbed at zeus again with the tip of the handle and this time made him fly out of the park. "too much force?"kronos mocked. When hera and Athena were in range , he ducked making them crash into one another and go toppling down.

As the titan lord rose to his feet. Some one whispered into his ears "gottcha "

Before he could turn around to face the enemy he was engulfed completely by shadows . when the shadows finally disappeared. The titan lord was bound by celestial bronze chains. He was tired and out of energy. And he used more of his energy for this battle. He needed to keep talking to gather enough energy to make an escape. He needed about 10 seconds.

He needed to start talking.

But the whole internal planning died when he saw Poseidon rise to his feet . Poseidon fixed his deadly glare at the titan .

"die you titan overlord piece of shit!"

Poseidon pierced the titans chest with his trident , which went straight through the titan and impaled him to the ground.

Zeus entered the park again, although beat up and wounded . he looked pleased.

"we have been expecting your escape for years father. We knew you were planning to escape the moment you opened your eyes in tartarus a millennia ago!"

"hear me out son. I mean no harm" kronos went into a coughing fit . it was hard to talk with a trident sticking out of his back.

"i mean not to harm you or asurp your throne. I just want to be free . you cannot bound time!"

"watch me father! I shall rid the world of evil like you once more."

Zeus raised his bolt to the sky and a massive lightening bolt slowly formed through the gathered thunder clouds before coming crashing down on the titan lord. The thunder was so loud it overpowered the titans scream of agony. New York city lit up in a bright blue light , almost blinding bright . when the light died down. Only the titan's scythe remained. That too frizzled out and evaporated into the sky as a red mist.

"the titan has been defeated! we have won once again! " zeus bellowed . "hades check tartarus. I made sure that his essence was transported back to tartarus and bound to it again. It will take him maybe more than three thousand years to form again.

"yeah yeah whatever." Hades grumbled.

"treat the wounded and make sure no signs of battle are left here . lift the spell of sleep from over the mortals . a meeting will be called in soon. Till then my fellow council men and women . have your rest."

Zeus was over the head joyed with how the events turned out. He didn't think they could have defeated the titan lord. Not in a million years. Maybe the creator favoured them . this victory definitely was a good omen. To have defeated THE TITAN LORD in the span of a few mins. It was too good to be true . he knew that . but he allowed his ego to take over and not think of the possibility that maybe, the titan escaped.

That chilly night of December of 1912 ended with the victory of the Olympians. Or did it?

Three days later;

Kronos opened his eyes slowly. The wound from the trident was not there anymore but it still hurt a little. Creating a space rift before getting killed by the bolt taxed him too much of his energy. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings. He was naked. On the bed. His armour lay next to him on a large table. His chest was bandaged as if someone tried to close the wound on the chest. But they didn't have to . he was immortal. It would close on its own in hours anyways. But that didn't make it any less painful. Being immortal didn't mean he didn't experience pain.

"ara you are awake? I thought might never wake again by how you slept!"

"who is the owner of this beautiful voice?"

"ara you flatter me. " i am but a farmers daughter. I found you 3 nights ago passed out infront of our farm."

"you were pretty wounded but i don't understand where your wounds disappeared to."

She was a pure sole. He could tell that much just from her voice. And when his eyes laid on the women in the room it took the titan lords breath away. She had arbun and fluffy hair flowing down to her waist. A face so delicate it looked like it would shatter on touch. A body that of a beautiful goddess. Her hands looked rough and big like she worked with some heavy tools. Her eyes were a dark brown in colour with light concentric rings around the pupil in the iris.

"whats your name beautiful one?"

"Amantha. And sir you should rest for now."

As soon as she placed her hand over his eyes. He felt a sensation of relief. All the pain in his body died out. He truly felt free.

But he knew his happiness with this woman will be short lived. For had seen it all. The past the present and the future. He was too weak to do abything now. And it will take him around a year to heal completely and gain his strength back. Surviving a symbol of power that powerful was no small feat. And surviving two was impossible . even for a titan.

And so he shall savour his time with this beautiful lady. For happiness needed to be cherished in the here and now and not left out for the future.

With that the titan lord shut his eyes and went back to a peace ful slumber. His last thought before entering the relm of Morpheus was; i wish you could stay with me forver.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

( song suggested for the chap: blow me away by breaking Benjamin)

Path of destruction

It was the November of 1913. In one of the small farms located outside New York  
the people of the house were ecstatic. Their family of three was soon gonna have a young new member. It had been peaceful for the whole year. The crops came out good. And the weather was always great. It was as if _**time**_ was on their side.  
"dinner is ready !"Amantha cried out from the kitchen. "dad ! Kairos! Come help me set the plates!"  
"you should not be doing all this my dear. You bare my child. I cant have anything happening to the two of you. "Kairos protested as he entered the kitchen to help her set the plates.  
"father is still working on the machine in the basement."  
"oh that old goat. Never understands when he is old enough to stop all this machine work of his."  
Kairos gave out a loud laugh at that. This woman never ceased to amuse him.  
"yes dear. It seems he doesn't understand time at all." He replied with a gentle smile.  
"oh shut up the two of you. What do you know of machines anyways? Whos gonna fix the tractors and the heater then huh? This old goat has to do all the work."  
grumbled Karlos as he entered the kitchen.  
Amantha had found Kairos near the farm about a year ago , collapsed and wounded. He claimed not to remember anything from before that night. They soon fell in love after that and decided to raise a family.  
After dinner Kairos went out for a walk as he always did. Recently he was getting more and more anxious. It was almost time . He knew but he wanted to protect them none the less. These people had become everything to this immortal in such a short time.  
Karlos never mentioned it but Kairos knew, that Karlos was a demigod. A son of Hephaestus maybe. He was good with machines and what required skilled hands. And he had the _**presence **_of a god despite being mortal.  
but what worried him the most was what if the council had been watching over him till now only to kill his first mortal child as soon as he is born infront of his eyes?  
would the gods steep so low? He had no doubt about it.  
He was pretty sure the gods had already found him months ago too. Its impossible to hide the _**presence **_of a titan completely, let alone the titan lord. But what was taking them so long?  
His last battle with the gods had been quite easy. But that was because they were not battle ready to face a titan so soon. Many from the council had not even attacked him. They were acting as subs. They would jump in at the right time to take him out. The gods didn't even use their respective powers . But maybe because they were inside a city and they wanted to keep the damage to a minimum. But things will be different this time around. There was open land stretching in all directions. Things were gonna get ugly soon. And all Kronos wanted was to keep his family safe.  
_His family._ Everytime he thought of them that way it made him more determined to keep them alive and safe. All he could do was wait. For their arrival .

June 20th 1913.-

The summer solstice commenced . Zeus flashed in the last one in the throne room.  
it was a big shocker for Zeus when he found out that Kronos still roamed the earth. Even though there had not been any incidents ever since the winter solstice, the titans could not be trusted. What if he was waiting in the dark to launch an attack on the Olympian council? Kronos could alone take the whole council. He had made that clear during the winter solstice. Prometheus's whereabouts were still a mystery. But he was a master of deception. That much was expected from his side.  
Hermes had apparently just located the titan lord. And thus the meeting was important and on the right time too.  
"gods and fellow goddesses . we have been at the edge of total annihilation for half a year now. And we don't know where the threat will come from. We must counter as soon as possible and get rid of this threat before it threatens our western civilization!"  
There were murmurs of agreement throughout the council. They had seen, that after the law of thrones, how power less they were against a titan. For a titan they were as powerful as demigods maybe. And that was a great insult in itself.  
"Hermes! State what you have found to the council"  
"yes father. I have located the titan lord. Since roads and pathways come under my power i figured a titan of space and time would use a rift in space to travel. And so I followed that lead and discovered his whereabouts. He stays at a mortals home in a farm."  
"huh . a perfect place for the titan lord" Ares grunted. But nobody laughed at his joke. For this was not time for jokes.  
Hermes glared one last time before continuing." I have more critical news at hand father. Kronos has sired a mortal child!"  
"what! A child of space and time? This child could be a threat to all of Olympus. It could unravel the mystery of the demigod body! Unacceptable! Such an existence needs to be erased immediately! Who knows how this this demititan will be like! For all we know it might even be immortal! This takes the utmost priority kill the mother before she gives birth. That is our priority. Poseidon! You shall divert the titan with me and Hades and Ares. While Dionysius and Athena will kill the mother and any other witnesses . Hera , my queen , you shall launch a sneak attack at the titan with the aid of Artemis , Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus . Aphrodiety , if things get out of hand charm the titan lord and keep him occupied as long as possible ."

"any objections?! "the throne room stayed silent indicating that they had nothing to say against or for the decision .  
"then its decided! We shall attack on the night before the winter solstice . till then prepare and pray to the creator that Kronos doesn't make his move before us! Meeting adjourned! "  
the Olympians all took their leave but Zeus and Poseidon stayed in their thrones. Poseidon was still grieving about the loss of his last child. It was difficult for Poseidon to fall in love with mortals. And so his children were truly rare and one of a kind each one of them.  
Zeus put his hands on his brothers shoulders and looked him in the eye. A mental note passed through the two of them showing that Zeus understood his loss. Poseidon took out a pen from his pocket .  
"i was going to give this to the child. The sword of tides anaklusmos. But now i shall give it to Chiron so that he may give it to any child of mine in the future. "  
with that Poseidon also vanished in a sea breeze from the throne room.  
A marvellous gift, Zeus thought. A sword truely powerful. But symbols of power were different on a fundamental basis. As they were not just weapons . They were the personification of the immortals power. And so no two symbols of power were the same. And no other being than an immortal could summon one. After all it would form through your own flesh blood and bones and only an immortal could survive such an ordeal.  
but now Zeus had to prepare . for the upcoming battle. He felt as though this battle was truly going to unleash hell on earth.

December 20th 1913 the night before the winter solstice –

It was quite in the house of the farmers . kronos knew the child will be born soon.  
Amantha had been bed ridden for a few days now. And Karlos had been working on a machine which would apparently help the baby become strong in a short time.  
it was a rainy night. With lots of rains and thunderstorms. It would have been a bizarre weather for any mortal. But it made kronos uneasy as if death was just behind the shut door of their house. Lightening flashed and thunder shook the house.  
"Kairos , my husband , why do you look so pale? Its just a freak storm."  
"I hope so too my dear, I hope so too."  
"oi Kairos! Give Amantha some water! I will be there in a minute"

Kronos picked up the glass of water and helped his wife drink it. After setting the glass down he stroked his wife's face affectionately.  
"you are a queen among mortals my love. A beauty among beauties. You belong in a palace of gold !"  
"oh stop with the flattery you!" Amantha chided though her red cheeks gave off how happy and embarrassed she felt by his words.  
"i love you more than anything my dear one. You showed me that my freedom is worth fighting for as long as you are here by my side"  
"i know. I don't understand what you have been through and what you have been hiding from me my dear husband. But i will always be with you in your very own palace of gold" she pocked his chest at that pointing to his heart. Kronos didn't have the words anymore to say what he felt . he leaned in and gave his loving wife a gentle and sweet long kiss.  
"yes you will dear. "he breathed out. Mortals were truely fascinating . and he loved her above all mortals and immortals alike.

It had been two hours since Amantha fell asleep laying on Kairos's chest . a loud crack of thunder woke Kronos with a start. His senses were on high alert now. He could feel their presence. They were here. The Olympians .  
He gently put her down in the bed and walked out in the rain to greet his un called visitors.  
Zeus stood there in the middle of the harvested fields with Poseidon and Ares by his side.  
"what only three of you here ? you think you can win this way sons and grandson?"  
"worry not about us father! For this is the end for you!" Zeus bellowed  
the titan lords armour materialized upon him and his scythe formed in his right hands.  
his eyes turned from gold to red. His muscles tensed.  
He had no fear of things at this point. With only battle in mind he had but only a heightened sense of things.  
Zeus made the first move as he transformed into a form of lightening . with a body made of electricity it would be impossible for any mortal to touch him as speed and reaction rate would greatly increase but this was not a problem for the titan lord.

Zeus zapped directly infront of the titan in the blink of an eye , his master bolt in hand , he held it like a dagger , ready to stab kronos in the face but kronos had _**forseen**_ this and had the flat of his scythe ready to stop the strike! Sparks flew from the clash of the symbols of power. Kronos having the advantage in strength pushed Zeus back , and in a flash Ares took his fathers place in battle, with his huge double edged sword over his head ready to slice the titan lord in two.  
kronos side stepped Ares's attack with ease but Poseidon was waiting for that. He thrust his hand out towards the titan lord forming a ball of water out of nowhere infront of his palm. The water quickly became a small dot of super heated and super pressurized liquid. It Poseidon made a fist out of his palm and punched the small dot of liquid. He sped towards kronos at unimaginable speeds and kronos could barely avoid it . it still grazed his temple , making ichor fall from the small wound.  
"i see still bitter about your son Poseidon? "kronos mocked him. Poseidon couldn't control his rage anymore . he summoned his trident and started walking towards the titan lord. His each step shook the earth. Huge tornados formed behind him destroying the trees and vegetation around. Poseidon was surrounded in an ethereal green aura . suddenly he stooped walking and all the winds died out. The ground stopped trembling and the storm clouds cleared out revealing the starry night sky.  
it felt just like the calm before a huge storm to the titan lord.  
"no wonder they call you the stormbringer eh?" kronos mocked Poseidon again. Watching his rage, Zeus and Ares dared not to make a move in fear of getting in the line of fire of Poseidon .  
Poseidon levelled his trident trident and then made a diagonal slash movement towards the titan lord , suddenly frozen pointed waves of ice roze from the ground and sped toward the titan , kronos slashed with his scythe at the ice and destroyed it but in the midst of the rubble Poseidon waited for the ambush and took advantage of the ice and attacked kronos jabbing his trident aimed straight for the titans heart. But Kronos spun to his right and avoided the attack. "too simple minded you are my son"kronos spoke out before ramming the butt of his scythe into the ground . a huge gust of wind pushed the three gods back several feet. Kronos got engulfed in a fiery red aura.  
"come you gods "kronos taunted as he spun his scythe in his hand "i will use only 5% of my power and defeat you worthless gods! COME"  
the three gods were startled to hear this but attacked together none the less.  
Zeus in his lightening form was the first to reach the titan . he zapped right infront of the titan and slashed upward with his master bolt as if it were a sword , but the titan side stepped and evaded it with ease he spun the scythe in his hand leisurely as if he had all the time in the world. Though compared to the titans speed the gods were moving at slow motion. Kronos struck Zeus under the jaw with the butt of his scythe with so much force that it lifted Zeus off the ground already unconscious in mid air from the strike , only the whites of his eyes showing.  
the second to reach Kronos was Poseidon , who didn't even get a chance to defend himself before the titan lords scythe's butt hit him straight in the middle of his temple lifting him off the ground too. Kronos spun his scythe and hit Ares with the butt of his scythe in the stomach, while Zeus and Poseidon were still in the air unconscious , with so much force that a blast of wind escaped the back of Ares opposite to the point of contact of the scythe . Kronos quickly vanished and reappeared behind Poseidon and struck him in the back with a rising knee while Poseidon was still in the air , causing ichor to gush out of his mouth .  
the titan lord raised his leg high above Poseidon's face and dropped kicked him in the ground with so much force that it formed a crater in the ground . kronos quickly vanished and reappeared infront of Zeus , still in the air, and punched him in the gut with all his might making Zeus spurt out godly blood , as a blast of wind escaped from Zeus's back from opposite the point of impact.  
while still his fist connected to Zeus's stomach kronos whispered in Zeus's ears  
"done over in 2.356432 seconds you godly scumbags"  
As if at once every thing came back to normal speed and Ares was blasted away , who flew and crashed into the farm shed next to the house and passed out cold.  
Zeus flew ahead into the harvested farm fields and crashed into the ground like a speeding jet and he too passed out due to the sheer power in the strike.

"KAIROS !" kronos turned around to the entrance of the house to find Karlos standing in the doorway. He looked pale for some reason.  
"Father ! what is the matter?"Kronos dropped his scythe and quickly rushed to karlos who fell into his arm. Blood gushing out of his back . the sound of robots and machines attacking in the house could be heard.  
"they have her ! they- have- her!" karlos weesed out before he succumbed to his death due to the deep gash in the back. Kronos couldn't stop the tears from coming out. This man had been a better father than oranus could ever be to him.  
He set him down gently and quickly rushed into the house afraid that his wife might be dead and his unborn child! Who could dare to do such a thing? Karlos's defence machines were state of the art. Able to keep away even the most dangerous enemy.  
kronos soon found his answer as he saw Athena finish off the last of the machines . next to Athena stood Dionysius with a knife in his hand , blood dripping from it.  
"your wife, was a beauty "Dionysius stated with a wicked smile.  
And kronos lost it. What he feared the most finally happened. Even though he knew this will happen he still couldn't bare it .  
he let out an ear piercing scream , his body surrounded in an intense fiery red aura , so intense that it blew away Athena and Dionysius out of the house .  
it knocked off hera Artemis and Apollo from their feet outside as they tried to tend to the fallen gods. Hephaestus disappeared with the dead body of his son. Aphrodiety was able to wistand the brute force but it was impossible for her to get near the titan.  
In his roar of grief Kronos didn't notice the figure forming in the shadow behind his back.  
Hades stepped out of the shadow and stabbed the Titan lord in the back piercing his heart. Golden Ichor started to flow out of the gash as Hades twisted the sword and pulled it out.  
As Kronos fell, his body started to disintegrate and his essence started to return back to tartarus, he whispered his final words in Hades's ear  
"brick by brick i promise . i will tear you Olympians down brick by brick for how you rejected my offer of peace and destroyed my family. Remember my words well son.  
BRICK BY BRICK I WILL TEAR YOU MIGHTY OLYMPIANS DOWN!" the titan bellowed as the last of his essence reached and was re bound to tartarus.  
The Olympians won the battle . But they lost the war.  
The battle was over as quickly as it began.  
Zeus awarded all the gods for helping in the defeat of the titan and the unborn demititan but the words of the titan lord haunted all the Olympians . not soon after that the oracle issued the first great prophesy and how the titans words looked even more true then. It drove Zeus into paranoia and he made many bad choices and mistakes since then to pile on on the disaster of the night of the winter solstice of 1913

3 HOURS AFTER THE BATTLE WITH THE TITAN

Amantha's house was covered in an eerie silence . one which it never had before. But this silence was broken by the sound of a being walking in the house.  
Prometheus had witnessed the whole battle from the shadows and now had come to confirm something . He knew this day would come and thus in secret , anonymously he had helped Karlos build a bunker which would hide Amantha's and the new born's _**presence. **_He walked down the basement following the trail of blood left by karlos in the backyard. He found the bunker and opened it.  
The house was quickly filled with the cries of a new born . The cries made the silent birds outside the farm sing in joy.  
Amantha was on her last breath , as she whispered to the new born boy  
"sweet Davis , don't cry. Mother is here with you she will always live with you in your palace of gold . Don't cry my sweet child . don't cry."

As amantha's soul departed from her body , Prometheus hid her soul so as she could avoid the unfair judgement of the underworld for giving birth to the younling. It would also alert the gods about the boys existence . He would secretly drop her in Elysium when he could. He gently picked up the child from her late mother's hand.  
kronos was right , thought Prometheus , she truly was a queen among women. She died giving birth to the young one.

As Prometheus lifted up the boy, he stopped his crying and opened his large eyes and stared at Prometheus in wonder.  
"YOU SON WILL BE THE TURNIG POINT OF THE HISTORY OF THIS WORLD. Hmm Davis. A strong name. It suits you. YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE DESTROYER OF GODS. BORN OF TIME AND SPACE . SON OF KRONOS . THE FIRST DEMITITAN !  
YOU SHALL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE GREATEST OF ALL THE HALF BLOODS TO EVER LIVE . FROM HERE ON YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS TITANIA DAVIS .

I shall take you in and hide you from the world . from the gods and titans all the same for your existence is too precious . " Prometheus said to the boy as they walked out of the house of the house .The sun slowly rose above their heads . The little boy looked at the sky in wonder, unaware of how powerful and important he will become with time . But for now ,all the young boy's _**red**_ eyes reflected, was innocence.

_**WELL THATS THE END OF THE BIRTH ARC. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUIRES OR SUGGESTIONS . I WILL BE GLAD TO ANSWER THEM.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Weirdest of all!**_

Percy had been having a terrible Morning. It had been a week since the battle of the labyrinth, at least that's what the campers of camp half blood started calling it.  
Annabeth had been on the down low ever since the return from the maze. She had been ignoring him all the time. Every time he would get close to her to talk to her, her face would burn red and she would run off making some excuse. The only time she 'Tolerated' his presence would be during sword fighting lessons. Then too she wouldn't say anything except of throwing a few critical remarks about his form and technique once in a while. He wondered what he did wrong or was she still upset about the whole Luke to Kronos thing. Today was going to be capture the flag. This time Annabeth was in the opposing team . And Percy didn't like the thought of it. Bekendorf had tried to comfort him saying that they can still win this without the Athena cabin, but Percy knew .With Annabeth as their master mind , Percy's side was surely gonna have a crushing. Percy hoped that in the midst of the chaos of capture the flag he may get a chance to talk to her and get her to come with him for the fireworks on the 4th of July. But it was still a distant hope. Since Annabeth was still somewhat morning for Luke , He doubted she would want to go. The "turning into kronos "had come as a heavy surprise for both Percy and Annabeth. Since with this, all their remaining hope of getting him back on the good side seemed crushed. But Annabeth didn't want to give up. And that made Percy jealous of Luke to no end. He would do anything to be the centre of her affection.  
'Wait . Where did that thought come from?' Percy turned around and buried his burning red face into the beach, in embarrassment of his own thought, where he had been laying thinking since early morning.  
A nightmare had woken him up at 4 in the morning and Percy couldn't fall asleep again. He wanted to get his mind clear and so he had walked to the east coast of the sea to clear his thoughts. The nightmare had been a particularly scary one . The visions didn't make any sense to Percy. He saw himself kneeling ,infront of some weird looking castle church fusion ,circled by the biggest army of monsters he had ever seen. He saw Annabeth screaming at him for something and crying her eyes out from one of the balcony of the church castle and a group of demigods wearing purple and orange fighting the monsters somewhere far off in the sea of the monster army.  
The dream made as much sense to him as Travis trying to teach him the button controls of Halo 3 on their newly stolen Xbox and a small tv screen. He never understood how the Stoll brothers could easily smuggle such stuff into camp. But he didn't want to ask and destroy their deal of the pack of soda cans.  
There was a sudden loud crash which startled Percy. His sense on high alert, He slowly rose to his feat from the beach and took in his surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary. He saw a sea Nymph waving at him and a sea turtle chasing away a shark but nothing out of the ordinary. Percy took a look at the time from his wrist watch /shield and went into a panic fit.  
"Holy Minataur dunk! Its already 6:30! Its almost time for morning warm up practice! I am screwed ! Chiron will kill me ! Chiron will Kill me ! She WILL kill me!"  
Percy started franticly walking towards his cabin hoping that she and Chiron were late today , But that had never happened before and it was highly unlikely it would happen any time soon in the future.  
When Percy entered the cabin area he saw two suspicious people dressed in black stumbling and running away from the Demeter cabin.  
Percy took out his pen from his pant pocket and uncapped riptide. He "tried "to sneak up to the two suspicious people but failed miserably when he heard Chiron's voice from behind.  
"Stolls! Stop right there!"  
The two suspicious figures froze and then suddenly broke into a run , without looking back , towards the Hermes cabin.  
'Should have known who it was from the start' Percy snickered . 'Only two people stupid enough to dress like that in the morning to cause trouble' He thought sarcastically.  
Before Chiron went to follow his escapees he turned towards Percy.  
His "thousand year " stare really terrified him.  
"Perseus!"  
Percy's mind went into freeze mode.  
It happened a lot now days. Whenever he would be close to Annabeth or about to get into trouble , his mind would freeze up.  
But what worried him was, sometimes, Percy could hear a voice inside the head. Like something lied just at the boundary of his consciousness but he couldn't tell what he heard or who the voice was. Whoever it was it sounded awfully similar as if he heard the voice every day .  
"Meet me in the big house after breakfast. And bring Annabeth and Grover with you"  
This jarred Percy back to reality from his thoughts.  
"Grover is back?"  
"Yes he returned yesterday night. He will be there in the arena right now . "

Ever since the council had spared Grovers licence as a protector , Grover decided to travel to spread the word of Pan.  
Pan's passing had had a great effect on his attitude. Grover seemed more confident and mature now days. As if he finally found his peace of mind. Percy wished he would find his own Peace of mind soon too.  
When Percy and the others had returned from the Bermuda triangle last year after getting the fleece back, Chiron had added an extra morning sword training session from 6:30 to 8:30, right up to breakfast time so that he would not get rusty again.  
It was , infact , quite humiliating when he lost so easily against Luke on the that monster infested ship of his.  
And sword art was one of the few things Percy was actually good at. He had sworn that time that he would never be so hopelessly overpowered again. And so he talked to Chiron about it, Gaining him the extra one hour sword training session in the morning.  
Plus the morning sessions kept him fit and helped him release the built up stress from everyday. So it was not all that bad. Except one little detail. His new sparring Partner and trainee . Annabeth.  
She would not speak to him. Or give him a warning before lunging at him with a sword . Hacking and slashing at him till he was so exhausted in one measly hour that surviving the rest of the day would seem like a joke. Sheesh .  
What had he done to deserve such harsh treatment from her?  
Percy didn't realise when he reached the arena .He was still lost in thought when he suddenly heard Grover's bleating . It seemed like Annabeth and Grover were having a heated discussion about something and Percy highly suspected the topic of conversation was himself. He heard his name being spoken and thats when he became very sure.  
He didn't wanna eves drop on them but it was impossible to resist after hearing his name being spoken.  
"Grover! Quite down before you wake up the whole camp! And that salt filtered seaweed brain is late. Again. How can Guys make a girl wait soo much?! Ugh!"  
High pitched insults and the sound of someone pacing across the arena, Percy was sure that Annabeth was in a bad mood again. He prayed to his dad to save him from Annabeth's wrath. He swore he heard his dad's laughter , as if Poseidon found this amusing. "Thanks Dad. " Percy whispered sarcastically. " I feel Loved."

"Why don't you just tell him want you want to? Wouldn't it make it easier for the both of you? And I am sure he feels the same- Oh shit he is outside the door"  
Dam Grover and his empathy link. Percy could never sneak up on Grover because Grover would always know where Percy was.

"Perseus! Don't you dare eves drop on us!" Annabeth kicked open the door and Percy fell back on his butt . When he looked up he met Annabeth's steely death glare which made him flinch a little. But his eyes slowly travelled from her eyes to her lips , And Percy remembered the kiss in Mt Saint Helens before he was blown away. He immediately blushed and looked away.  
Annabeth looked confused for a second but her eyes suddenly widened as if she just figured out what he was thinking and she blushed and ran inside the arena.  
Grover helped Percy up and sighed deeply.  
"You both should suck faces and get it over with !"  
"Shut it Grover!"  
As soon as he stepped inside the arena , the first thing Percy did was uncap riptide.  
And before he knew it , without a single warning , again , Annabeth engaged him with her sword. All his mind could think before going into 'Battle to survive the beautiful blond' mode was; "here we go again"

After an hour of intense Sword fighting, Which Percy won, Percy crawled out of the arena first. Completely exhausted. Cause he won.  
Annabeth walked past him , but not without stepping over his back first. Cause he won.  
Grover came out last and twice in the same day, helped Percy up and they started walking to the dining area.  
"Man ! I am sure she broke a few of my bones in my back!"  
"This happens every time you rub it in her face after a victory. Seriously Percy. Just go ask her out ."  
"Stop teasing me G-man. You know that is pretty hard to do"  
"But you wont deny it ? So you finally admit that you like her? Good"  
It took Percy a whole minute before he realised what Grover said. He blamed his slow rate of realization on his exhaustion.  
"Wha Wa WA? I don't know what you are talking about man! "  
"No use Percy. I can read your emotions remember?"  
"ANYWAYS. Before I forget. ANNABETH!"  
Annabeth had almost reached the Athena table but Percy was so loud that the whole camp started staring at both of them with sly smiles after hearing him scream her name.  
Annabeth blushed but Percy was quite far to notice the blush or the stares.  
"Chiron asked you me and Grover to meet him in the big house after Breakfast!"  
All Annabeth could do was nod in embarrassment .  
With that Percy sat down at the Poseidon table with Grover , ready to start his breakfast . He expertly avoided the glares from the Athena table .

-x-x-

Percy tried to figure out what Chiron wanted from them but came up with a blank.  
He and Annabeth were both in deep thought as they walked towards the Big house  
Grover silently chewed on a plate.  
As they approached the Big house , Percy's eyes drifted to the attic window. It looked as dark and spooky as it was on his first day of camp. After all, nothing living was up there.  
Chiron had been waiting for them in his wheelchair at the doorsteps.  
"Ah there you are . You three made me wait quite a bit. " Chiron said smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes as if he just made an inside joke.  
"Oh that was totally this seaweed brained fish's fault! "  
"OH Really? Care to elaborate owl face?"  
"IF you had not been eating so slowly , we would have reached sooner Kelp for brains!"  
"We would have reached sooner if you hadn't been running away from me and dodging my questions on the way!"  
Annabeth's face became red

"That's different!"Annabeth protested , face bright as a tomato. She couldn't be honest with him yet. And the Dare girl had just complicated matters for her.  
Chiron sighed , watching them bicker made him feel like he was watching some romcom soap opera on one of those mortal tv channels.  
"Enough! I have gathered you three because I want you to run an errand for me."  
Both of them shut up quickly and Grover tried to contain his laughter. Key word "Tried".  
"I want you three to go to New York and fetch a new half blood for me."  
"Aww man Chiron! This is the third time in a week! And every one we go to pick up ends up being an arrogant little spoilt over his head brat! " Percy whined.  
"Look who's complaining! " Annabeth snickered.  
"Why yo-"  
"Focus ! The two of you need to get along ! For the sake of the upcoming war. We cant have you two constantly arguing through battle too."  
"Its his fault so he should just apologise for everything and shut up." Annabeth complained .  
"HEY!" but before Percy could retort Chiron cut him off.  
"A protector named Gleeson Hedge has found a half blood in Red Cross academy in downtown New York. The half blood is 5"8 in height , has blond hair and scarlet or blood red eyes. He's 18 and lives in the college dorm provided . "  
"Great . An older spoilt brat ." Percy complained.  
"Anyhow , he's got a very powerful scent. According to the satyr's reports, there are currently over a hundred monsters in and around the academy."  
"Holy beard of Poseidon! Over a hundred?! You sure we will survive?" Percy asked nervously. He didn't want to die in such stupid quest. 'Died when he went to pick a new half blood '. Lame. But now , since he knew the danger, he couldn't leave the half blood alone either.  
" Don't worry. You just need to quickly go to the dorms , Pick the half Blood with the satyr and rush back in the camp van. And I want you two back before sunset. "  
"Yes Father " Annabeth and Percy grumbled together before looking at each other and burst out laughing. Grover couldn't resist and he too joined them laughing at their similar thinking. Chiron sighed at their childish behaviour. But anything was better than the annoying bickering .  
"Now off you three! Argus is waiting with the van down half blood hill"  
"Okay." All three of them said together and they quickly took off for half blood .They always carried their weapons on them anyways so they didn't need time to prepare.  
Before they could be out of ear shot , Chiron called them out "ONE MORE THING! HE goes by the name of Davis! Titania Davis! "

"GOT IT" Annabeth shouted back.  
'Hmm, Titania. What a weird name. ' Percy thought as they got in the van with Annabeth sitting across him and Grover next to him. But as soon as he laid his eyes on her , He lost his train of thought. The van began moving and soon the half blood hill disappeared in the distance. But throughout the journey he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was staring out of the window into the distance . Her eyes far away , as if she was in deep thought, which she probably was . Her brain probably going at a hundred miles per hour. Her cheeks tinted slightly red because of all the laughing . And her rosy moist lips. She started to look more and more like a beautiful goddess the more Percy looked at her. Which she was.  
"You can kill me now" he blurted out and immediately slapped his hand on his mouth realising what he just said. Annabeth just gave him a 'WTF' look and resumed looking out of the window.  
Grover just pinched Percy ,making him yelp and rub the spot grover pinched .  
Grover sighed loudly.  
"Red cross. Here we come" he whispered to himself in exasperation . For this was gonna be one long ride.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE MY DEAR READERS. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE UPDATING ONCE A WEEK. PLESE LOOK FORWARD TO THEM AND BARE WITH ME :D **_

CHAPTER 7  
DAM IT ALL

It was a wonderful start to the day, not. 'Slash hack slash hack '. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining, not. 'Slash hack slash hack'.  
The college was completely calm and with the vacations going on there wasn't much noise, not. 'Slash hack slash hack'  
"Seriously ?! fuck this shit!" Davis cussed as he cut down his 83rd monster. The freaking pack of hell hounds and cyclopses were trying to corner him for days but he was elusive and well hidden, just like a ninja. But one bad breakfast and the need to use the bathroom ruined it all.  
By the time he reached the entrance to the ground at the end of which was the bathroom, he was already killing his 50th monster. And they just kept coming replacing the fallen ones like some bad bat pokemons form the cave.  
And his insides were not ready to hold on for even one more minute.  
"Dam this all! Ugh I cant hold on! "  
Davis ducked a leaping hellhound before spinning and slashing its face in two, not even giving the hellhound a chance to change its expression before blowing away into dust.  
But his stomach was not on his side today, and so it gave a big growl in protest to all the exerting he was doing trying to defend himself.  
"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"  
Davis's sudden outburst startled the remaining 6 monsters as they stopped charging and looked at him in confusion.  
"Um ahhh hehe?" Davis rubbed his neck in embarrassment as he looked at the remaining monsters.  
"Uh I was not talking to you guys, you can continue" Davis said while readying his sword again. He was soo embarrassed that he didn't notice when the first monster reached him, but Davis had the reflexes of a god. He spun to the right ,as the cyclopse brought down his club , and slashed him off clean in two.  
He approached the second with un paralleled speed and gave an upper cut slash to the unsuspecting cyclopse, with so much force that the cyclopse and Davis got lifted off the ground as Davis slashed the length of the cyclopse clean in two before spinning once diagonally in the air and coming down on the third cyclopse , slicing him in half too. "Three down ,three to go."  
The other three looked at Davis in disbelief , as he had just finished 87 of their fellow monsters in less than 10 mins. Before any one of the three could even move a muscle , Davis threw his sword at the nearest cyclopse like a javelin.  
He sped towards the monster and yanked out his sword before it could hit the ground and crumble into dust. He quickly slashed the legs of the second cyclopse off before drop kicking him so hard that , the cyclopse flew and hit the audience stand in the ground and disintegrated . The last cyclopse in the vicinity looked Davis in the eye and could not see anything but death in his red eyes. The cyclopse took one step back in terror , and readied itself for a tactical retreat , but then he did the biggest mistake. The monster blinked its one big eye. And when he looked again , Davis was infront of the monster, his back facing the big beast and his sword piercing the monster's stomach. With a quick twist of his ankle and a swift swing of his sword he cut the monster's head clean off its shoulders.  
Davis's sword vanished and became a cuff of metal on his arm.  
" Phew! Now i can visit the bathroom in peace !" he shouted off in the open ground.  
But one thing kept nagging on Davis. Where did the last 10 monsters disappear?  
He knew he had sensed the _**presence**_ of a total of 100 monsters in the morning.  
But at the moment , his stomach took priority so he resumed his run towards the toilet .  
Davis didn't know where he was born or why he was born. He didn't even know the reason to why he had incredible powers, which ofcourse came with a huge taxation of his energy. All he knew was that he was a Halfling .A being half human , half God.  
That is all uncle Theus would tell him. Who called himself a complete god.  
Uncle Theus had brought up Davis as his own child. From the time Davis could utter his first words to the age of 3 , when Davis was given the metal cuff which turned into a sword, to the time now, a hundred years later, he had always helped Davis and had always been there for him ,and he was truely grateful .  
Davis had travelled around the world with his uncle and met many different types of gods. But his uncle never allowed him to meet his own father god. Uncle would always say that his father was a very important god and so he couldn't be reached or contacted just yet. He would always say that time was on his side.  
Davis always felt that it was an intended pun because he had the powers of time and space. That is how he was alive and still 18 after a hundred years ofcourse. Uncle Theus taught him to control the out flow of energy of his body , which was apparently time and space type energy, and control the time and space of his own body to reset his body clock to the age of 18 and stop it there. No this didn't mean he was immortal. He could just control what age he wants to be and maintain his body at that age due to his time space energy type. But he could only do that on his own body since that didn't require much energy. But to try it on another living being , it would knock him out for atleast a month, that his how much energy it required . Though it was fine with inanimate objects. He could also increase or decrease the speed of anything (*slowing down time or appearing extremely fast by another being's point of view) , by simply resetting the speed time and force ratio. That is , he made the body go at very high speeds by decreasing the time required to cover a certain distance by applying the least amount of force required, but it required a lot of concentration and if he didn't adjust the space within the body ,it would simply combust and get pulverized in an instant, which was a big bummer .Yes he was good with science .  
He could even travel to places instantaneously by ripping a hole through space, but even after a 100 years he could only do that about 4 times a day.  
He could even see the past of inanimate objects by simply touching them and glimpses of future of living beings.  
ofcourse he could also perceive time in slow motion and see things going at ultra high speeds in slow motion because anything which related to time came under his power . But he was still not as strong as his uncle, who truely had the skills of a god.  
Davis learnt martial arts and the art of sword fighting from the gods and goddesses of India, who believed that to gain something one must work extremely hard. Well they made him work so hard even tartarus would be jealous.  
He learnt how to control his soul , or the source of his energy , or his energy form, to have a greater out put of power From the magicians of Egypt.  
He went to new Rome and met with many other half beings like himself and learned how to discipline himself, not. He was thrown out to die in three days time because of all the mischief he caused but he made a space path and escaped.

Anyway he thought of all the good times as he sat in the toilet and reliefed himself .  
But his mind kept coming back to the events that occurred a month a go.  
His uncle suddenly decided that he needed to leave Davis and told davis to go to the red cross academy , Where his original house once stood, and meet a satyr named hedge over there. He specifically Warned Davis not to let them know that he was aware of the world of the gods and wait for a month till the arrival of three beings who will take him to a place similar to New Rome.  
Coincidently the day happened to be today. So Davis didn't want to spend alot of time in the toilet and have his new visitors miss him.  
According to his uncle , a Prophecy fortold by the oracle Ninety years ago, after the first great Prophecy, was announced , was forseen. But this Prophesy was kept a very guarded secret among the gods. And no one but the king of the Gods of the western civilization and his brothers knew the Prophecy . But he told Davis the Prophecy for it would relate to him. Davis always searched for his father and the meaning behind his existence for he knew there were no other half beings with his kind of energy around. He wanted to know his purpose and his Uncle would always say that this Prophecy was his purpose .  
His Uncle had very specifically told him that a child of the sea would be the child of the Prophecy and that Davis would play a huge role in it.  
But his thoughts got interrupted while he was walking out of the toilet , by the arrival of three new _**presence **_near him.  
_**Presence was the energy pressure put out by living beings from their soul. Souls are a form of energy and thus immortal. But normal living beings have a pure "type less" energy which made their soul , apparently very similar to the energy of the creator himself but normal humans could not harness this energy. But half lings had the type of energy same as their biological god. And since they were born of immortal beings they could harness their soul, their energy into its respective type or form.**_

Only Halflings and creatures from the relm of the immortals had a detectable _**presence**_ . He could still sense the 10 remaining monsters so he decided to give his escorts a warm welcome before they could get killed. Davis hated people killed or watching them die.  
With all his previous thoughts forgotten , which happened to anyone who had deep thoughts in the toilet, he went ahead to greet his visitors.

-X-X-

Percy kept rubbing the spot on his head which Annabeth mercilessly hit with the hilt of her dagger cause he kept staring at her for no reason, though he could swear he saw a faint smile and a blush before his vision went black for a few moments.

They had just arrived at the Red cross academy . It was noon and they hoped to get the new demigod quickly without encountering the 100 monsters.  
"This is weird , i don't smell that many monsters here. I think i can smell around 8!"  
"You sure G-man? I hope you are not losing your senses cause Chiron said there were around a Hundred!"  
"Stop freaking out Percy. Lets just hope that they left and only around 8 are there."  
Ofcourse it was Annabeth's job to calm them down and she did so. But she was pretty sceptical about it too. There was no way that a hundred monsters could just leave a powerful halfblood without killing it. She hoped that was not the case and that the report of the protector was wrong.  
But she couldn't help but stare at Percy every now and then. She had had a crush on him ever since they were twelve and slowly her feelings became so deep that she couldn't imagine a world without him. The thought that he might die on his 16th birthday really scared her. Her emotions scared her too. She was a child of Athena . She couldn't let her emotions rule over her.  
They made their way to the gym, where they were supposed to meet coach Hedge and sure as hell he was there.  
When they entered the gym they were surprised , at the least to see a Satyr practicing martial Arts and Annabeth couldn't help but note that his form was perfect.  
Grover's and Percy's jaw hit the floor.  
"We are not the same species! "Grover immediately protested.  
"Oh cupcakes , You finally Reached! Any more late and i would have gone to take on the monsters myself! " Coah Hedge boasted while swinging his baseball bat like a mad man.  
"Woah Woah Woah, old goat calm down! And besides there are less monsters here then you reported coach!"  
"What! Impossible! You ! cupcake !One with the black hair! How dare you say that! Come on Get on your knees and give me a hundred push ups before i smash your face in the ground!"He waved his bat threateningly at Percy.  
Percy got terrified of the mad ol goat and dropped down to the ground and immediately started doing push ups. Annnabthe couldn't hold her laughter and she fell on the floor laughing with tears rooling from her eyes. Percy gave her the 'WTH' look and she quickly composed her self.  
She stared at the satyr directly in the eye and she could feel the protector getting uneasy because of her vibe.  
"listen coach . Our friend here" she jabbed her thumb at Grover "says that there are around 8 monsters. "  
"Ah now that you mention it i too sense a great loss in numbers, dam i wanted to smash some to the ground." The coach grumbled , which Annabeth found pretty weird. For a goat to be war like.  
"Oh and i forgot to mention The 8 you sense are-"  
the Eight monsters, cyclopses to be exact , stepped out of the dark side of the gym  
"- right here. "  
The three face palmed.  
Percy took out riptide and Annabeth readied her dagger. And grover put his lips to his reed pipes to play a quick melody of death for the monsters .

The coach Went charging first shouting "Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" At the monsters and Percy ran right behind him to make sure the Mad satyr doesn't get himself killed. Annabeth waited for the cyclopses to make a move with Grover at her side.

Percy quickly sliced a cyclopse's legs off and with a spin he kicked the monster down to the ground and stabbed its face with riptide .He quickly followed up the strike by yanking out his sword fromt the monster's face as it disintegrated into dust and gave an uppercut slash at the one just infront of him. Coach jumped high in the air and ankle dropped /hoof dropped one cyclopse which Percy quickly disposed off with his sword and stabbed a fourth one right in the stomach .  
The other four decided to attack Annabeth and Grover. Grover played a quick melody on his reed pipes and made vines grow which tripped two .  
Annabeth dodged one cyclopse's club and got into his guard and stabbed it below in the jaw. She quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't be crushed by the dead creature.  
Percy quickly disposed off the ones which tripped and Annabeth finished the last one off.  
As they regrouped , they noticed that they had a spectator at the entrance , who looked at them with surprise.  
Percy noticed that the dude had blond messy hair and scarlet glowing eyes , which made him uneasy. Well the description fit and he thought this will be quick. They could reach back on time for capture the flag.

X-X-X-

Davis had almost reached the gym where he sensed the presence when he was suddenly attacked by a half lady half snake. She tried to slash at him with her sword but Davis blocked the sword with his metal cuff. And gave her round house kick so hard in the face that the poor monsters neck snapped and it fell limp on the floor.  
'this must have been their leader since cyclopses don't have much brains to come in such large numbers. He noticed a cyclopse near the gym entrance about to go inside.  
Davis touched his metal cuff and it turned into a sword. Its handle was about 8inches long having enough space to hold it with both hands. The sword was curved with its hilt having two claw fingers jutting out from opposite ends. The sword was sharp edged and jagged having an extra inward curved point. It was a gift from his uncle when he was six. The sword would turn into a metal cuff on his hand when ever he didn't need it and would come in his hands when ever his battle instincts activated. It was made of a mixture of imperial gold ,celestial bronze and imperiotin . The blade would always return to him in the form of the metal cuff if he ever lost it.  
( check my profile for a picture of how i want his blade to be like).

He quickly dealt with the cyclopse and opened the gates to the gym , bracing himself and hoping that his visitors were alive.  
But what he witnessed surprised him.  
After killing them all , the black haired kid finally noticed him . The blonde girl kept staring at the black haired kid and he knew she was in love from the look in her eyes.  
'well it looks like i didn't have too worry much' he thought to himself.  
"AH so we finally found you!"the black haired kid approached him and Davis noticed he had green eyes. Sea green.  
The other three noticed him and the "war crazy"goat shouted out aloud  
"i told you to be here on time cupcake !"

"sorry coach " Davis replied , acting to be surprised to see monsters getting killed , cause he remembered that he wasn't supposed to let his identity slip. But the blond haired girl looked at him sceptically as if she caught on his act.  
"SO lets leave quickly! My name is Percy and i will explain you everything on the way! Lets make a move!"  
"wait lemme get my stuff! " Davis quickly ran out and got his stuff from his room, which were already packed.  
Annabeth wondered how the kid could be so calm about the situation and agree to go with three total strangers so quickly but she left the thought for later . The five quickly got into the van and soon the red cross academy was far in the distance.  
Percy and the kid hit off quick enough, they were already the best of the buds half way to camp but Annabeth was a little sceptical about the guy. He was too accepting.  
Ah well , all will be resolved in some time she thought, for she was eager to reach camp and start the capture the flag. She and Silena had a plan to get the bekondorf and the seaweed brain to come with them for the fire works and her plans were always perfect. She giggled a little at the thought of it and quickly slapped hermouth shut. Davis and Percy stared at her for a moment before the Blond kid started laughing out loud. Percy didn't get the joke but Annabeth figured the dude knew her intentions . Maybe she was too obvious . Her cheeks tinted red as she stared directly in Percy's eyes .  
She huffed and looked out of the window in embarrassment .  
'this was gonna be a long ride' With that thought she zoned the noisy four males out and went to sleep.  
Capture the flag was gonna be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The beginning and being of hate**

The capture the flag for the day had begun. Every one was in high spirits. Percy and Bekendorf had been eyeing Annabeth and Silena the whole day nervously , but half way through the game , the four of them vanished.

Davis decided to protect the flag he was assigned to by Annabeth.  
He kept true to his word to his Uncle Theus and didn't let even an iota of information about his life and powers slip out.  
The day had been painfully long for Davis. From running from red cross academy to coming to this new camp , to learing about Greek Gods ( not surprised after visiting new Rome) to the orientation to the putting in Hermes cabin to getting a post during capture the flag.  
It had been only 8 hours since he arrived in this camp but it felt like 8 years to him.  
He had stayed around Percy the whole day and was able to avoid one called Clarisse from the war god's cabin.  
He had hit off with Percy pretty well and knew instantly that the dude would never abandon his friends and that Davis could rely on him too.  
After a hundred years of only having his Uncle as a friend , Davis felt blessed with the sudden change of events. Maybe his uncle wanted him to make friends finally.  
And since no one had tried to take the flag for the last one hour , Davis decided that he could climb the nearest tree to the flag and take a nap.  
He instantly entered a dream . He understood what these dreams were after almost a hundred years and how to control them to show you the correct thing.  
But he didn't expect to see a beautiful lady ( he was sure she was a goddess )  
standing in the middle of a red dyed pond and staring into it. He didn't know what to do so he decided to approach the lady. As he approached her he noticed that she was wearing a black greek style dress with long flowing black hair and a red coloured halo over her head.  
As he approached her , he could make out what her eyes looked like. And once he saw her eyes clearly, a sudden wave of this particular emotion washed over him.  
An emotion he had only felt a handful of times. Fear.  
Her eyes were the colour of dried blood. With only one emotion being reflected in them. Hate. But Davis steeled his nerves , and walked to the edge of the pond.  
What he saw inside the pond almost made him want to puke.  
There were scenes of people protecting other people, but being killed for protecting the other, in horrifying ways.  
The lady over the pond slowly raised her eyes from the pond and looked at him in the eye.  
Davis felt a sudden feeling of nausea wash over him.  
And in the blink of an eye he felt and saw the pain . He saw good innocent people sacrificing their selves to protect what they loved. He saw a blond haired guy stab himself under his arm . _**  
"Hate " **_ the lady spoke to him. Her voice sounded like two women were trying to talk at the same time but at different octaves.  
It was soothing , in a dark way. _**"The thing they felt the most before dying. Was hate.  
Hate towards this world, towards what they did, towards what happened to them for doing it, towards the fact that they couldn't survive to see the person they protected with their life, survive.  
You! Son of Time! You think that this world is simple and people come and go?  
You think that everything is born to die?  
Well . Not everything there is love, there will always be hate. Hate is born from an act of love, an act of kindness, from the will to protect.  
You want to know what gives strength to people?  
To beings who want to protect what they love or avenge what they loved? Hate. Hate gives birth to determination . To betrayal . TO loyalty . TO EVERYTHING! "**_

"But why are you telling me all this ? what do you want with me ? what do you want to tell me? "

"_**Ignorant fool. Ignorant of your own destiny. But here me out . The sea gods son shall be filled with hatred .  
For his hate is required for the survival of this world.  
But listen demigod,  
you know who are considered to be the strong ones in this world of hate? Ones who accept hate as a part of them! Ones who pursue their morals , ones who walk together with their darkness and still pursue the light . Together with their hate.  
And you too shall soon know, what hate is."  
**_She faded away into mist with the last words, which echoed through the surface of the pond, making Davis even more uneasy. _**  
**_Davis couldn't process a word she said or make sense of anything he saw, but the longer he stayed at the edge of the pond, the stronger he felt the hate she was talking about inside him.  
It was almost like a being inside him, trying to crawl its way to the surface from a deep dark hole, trying to free itself from the chains of his restriction .  
Davis blinked and in that instant the pond disappeared.  
But instead of a pond , now lay a huge dark hole the size of the pond infront of him.  
A sudden gust of wind blasted out from the hole with an ear piercing inhuman scream.  
Davis felt like his blood was going to freeze over due to fear. But he still dared to look inside the instincts told him to fuck this shit and run, or wake up or whatever. But his body was already in motion.  
What he saw made no sense to him. His eyes widened in utter shock to what lay in the hole.  
He felt as if he was close to all his unanswered questions .  
As if he was close to the reason why he existed .  
Even through the pitch darkness of the whole, he could see it clearly , like looking at a dancer in the spot light.  
The face , the mouth the hair . He could see it all, but it didn't make sense.  
He saw himself in that hell hole. Tied down by chains as thick as his arms. The being which looked like him was kneeling on the floor,  
not like it looked like it had a choice with all those chains binding him,  
And its head was bowed. But slowly it rose its head and looked Davis right in the eye.  
Davis , when he saw the beings eyes was affirmative , that whatever it was just resembled him, but was pure evil of the highest order.  
It smiled cruelly at Davis, almost in a mocking manner. As if it knew all his dark secrets.  
And suddenly . He fell.

The capture the flag had been going in team Athena's favour. But the leader of the Athena cabin had gone missing with her "boyfriend" Percy Jackson.  
Every one knew they had a thing for each other. It was not like Annabeth and luke ; where she liked Luke cause of his maturity and a childhood bond.  
The Like Annabeth had for Percy was somewhat more , deeper. A bond made by destiny.  
But ofcourse the two blockheads were too busy to see that.  
And who would know this better than Susan. Daughter of Apollo.  
This time Apollo cabin was with the Poseidon cabin. And since Percy disappeared , The Apollo campers decided to get the flag on their own as the Hephaestus cabin tried to hold off the Athena and Ares cabin.  
So things led to other things and through some fighting , arrows flying and impaling the ass, and healing a few of the fellow campers, Susan reached the unguarded flag of the opposing team.  
She couldn't believe her luck, that she was infront of the flag, And it was unprotected, and she had a chance to win against the Athena cabin and rub it in their face for all eternity.  
But of course she knew how crafty the Athena cabin was .  
So she carefully approached the flag, taking one step at a time and tapping the ground infront of her with her halbard to check if there were any traps in the ground and she was surprised to find none.  
As She stood infront of the flag, she didn't wanna take a risk so she spun around expecting an ambush, Her halbard ready to impale anyone in her way. But again There was no body around.

'Well , to hell with caution'.She went to pick up the flag, and her fingers were just centimetres away from the pole, when she heard the falling of leaves , as if someone or something was in the trees.

Susan's senses were on high alert. Her heart was pumping at a million miles per hour as she turned towards the direction of the sound. Her halbard was in ready stance, she could not let this opportunity to win slide, She could feel the pulsing of her heart in her mind, her palms became sweaty and her breathing quickened and when she saw the source of the disturbance , she couldn't believe her eyes.  
There he lay , on top of a branch like a freaking pigeon , sleeping like the world was free of conflicts. The new kid. Davis.  
She suddenly felt rage building up inside her. She felt mocked, after that adrenaline rush , to find the newbie perched on a tree and asleep.  
Did the Athena cabin loose their minds to keep such a dud for flag protection, alone?!  
She couldn't take it anymore so she strapped the halbard to her back and removed her bow .  
Her aim was third best in the whole of camp, and she aimed for his shoulder.  
She saw the arrow leave the bow with glee, and when it hit the newbie , he toppled and fell over from the branch, screaming like he was going to die from the fall. Well , she wished he would.

Davis met the ground with a painful thud. And the first thing to come out from his mouth after that were a series of curses, He got up and faced the tree, trying to stare it down to death, when he suddenly heard laughter.  
He noticed an arrow tail sticking out of his left shoulder, and pulled it out.  
The cut wasn't deep, nothing compared to the kind of pain and wounds he had endured in the past.  
He turned to face this intruder and he noticed a figure standing next to the flag. A sudden realization hit him like a fright train. HIS duty! He slept too long ! long enough for the enemy to be able to reach the flag. But he only saw one person. The figure looked that of a girls.  
His vision was a little blurred cause he was still half asleep but he started to walk towards the her as his eyes cleared up.  
"WHAT THE HELL! " he scremt at her face, and she started laughing harder.  
"oh-'laughs'- gods-your –'laughs'-face!"  
He couldn't help the smile that forced up his face cause , though he was mad, it did seem funny to him to now.  
But never the less he approached her and was finally face to face with her.  
And boy was that the wrong thing to do.  
The girls cheeks were flushed because of all the laughing. She had hazel coloured hair, cascading down to her shoulders which made her face more prominent. And boy was she beautiful.  
Her skin was a light peach colour. And her eyes, they were a soft and innocent blue, with a bright twinkle of mischief inside them.  
They both kept staring into each other's eyes but Susan suddenly blushed and looked away.  
She couldn't help but notice that he was handsome. With his messy blond hair and scarlet eyes, she felt like she would fall in a trance if she kept eye contact anymore.  
His eyes kept scanning her face up , as if he was trying to memorize every detail of her face so he could paint it down.  
But she steeled her nerves and bottled her emotions up.

"Yes? "  
for the first time, Davis of at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to this beautiful brat. He had met many beautiful ladies before, but this feeling this emotion , this atmosphere , everything was new to him. He felt like a new born baby.  
But he noticed that she was trying to hold back her laugh at his loss of words and so he emptied his mind and spoke to her.  
"Why the hell Did you shoot my shoulder?! What have i ever done to you?! "

She couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing again at his whining. Once she calmed down again she faced him.  
"its capture the flag you dud. Rise and shine, you are the enemy."  
Her voice was like a lullaby to him, making his mind void of any thoughts.  
The expression of dumfounded ness on his face was so adorable that she couldn't help herself and she flicked his nose.  
Davis blinked like a baby seel and she burst out laughing again.  
"Oh so you think this is funny?" Davis was caught up in the mood. He had a huge smile on his face, and he wanted more of this new emotion he found. He felt like he needed to protect her from the whole world , like if something ever happened to her , he would go insane. But this was ridicules . He just met her. But they both were on the same frequencies. They matched together as two pieces of puzzles fitting perfectly with each other.  
"want a piece of me? " She mocked him, while she removed her halbard from her back, forgetting about the flag. She still had a smile on her face, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Davis, too caught up in the mood, materialized his sword.  
Susan swung her halbard it aiming for his mid section but Davis blocked the move with the blunt of his sword without taking his eyes off her face. Yes . He was that badass and good.  
Susan was surprised to see the show of skills from this featherless dodo .  
She had originally thought that he was a dim witted son of Hermes but he didn't get claimed yet and he was definitely more skilled than most of the Hermes cabinmates of his.  
She tried again with more concentration now that her smile had gone and a determination to win and taken its place on her face. She jabbed at his legs but Davis flipped over her head spinning three times in the air before landing gracefully like a dancer. And he didn't move his eyes away from her face even once.  
But Susan tried again, not ready to admit defeat, she threw her halbard at him, which he side stepped easily , and used her powers to light up the area with blinding white light.  
Davis got caught off guard and became blinded for a while but that wasn't a problem for him since he could sense and manipulate the space in and around him and sense the presence of living beings, but nobody but him knew that right? Right.  
Susan quickly removed her bow and arrows and fired three arrows at the same time towards him but Davis jumped and spun diagonally in the air avoiding all the arrows and rushed towards her.  
Susan was too surprised to move and suddenly she felt Davis jump on her and they both were rolling on the ground trying to gain the top position and ened this battle.  
Finally they hit a tree nearby and Davis ended up on top of her. Both of their breathing were synchronized and their eyes locked into each others gaze.  
All Davis's mind processed was how beautiful she was and how red her lips were.  
HE started to lean in , and Susan , so mesmerised and lost in his gaze waited for their lips to meet.  
Davis's lips were just centimetres away from hers, their breathing mixed together and they could feel each others heart pounding hard.  
Davis was not ready to break eye contact and Susan had no complains with that.  
If Davis would lean a little further , their noses would touch , their lips just millimetres apart, the suspense was driving Susan crazy. Another half a second and their lips would mee-

"Ahmmm! " Davis realised what was just going to happen and jumped away from her. Unfortunately hitting the tree tripping over her and falling on the ground again.  
Susan quickly got up and retrieved her halbard and looked at the intruders.  
It was Annabeth , Percy and Clarisse. Annabeth had dirt all over her face and clothes . Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide, which quickly turned into an evil smile.  
"It seems we have disturbed you two. But the game of capture the flag is over. "  
"WHAT ! and I was this much away from getting the Athena flag ! Its all that blond haired Pigeons fault! "  
Davis got back on his feet and his mouth hung open.  
"Bu-bu-but it was my job to not let you take it!" At that all of them but Susan and Davis started laughing out loud.  
Percy was barefoot for some reason and had a huge smile on his face.  
'Something must have happened between him and Annabeth ' Davis thought .  
And Clarisse was holding the Poseidon flag.  
"Well all this flirting will make me sick, the four of you get a room. I am outta here" Clarisse grumbled and walked away to her boyfriend who was waiting a little further for her.  
All four of them blushed and quickly looked anywhere but at each other.  
"Well.. " Annabeth started out awkwardly " I need to carry this seaweed brain back to his cabin so.. later guys!"  
Annabeth quickly grabbed Percy's hand, without noticing the huge blush and smile on his face and speed walked away with Him whining about his feet hurting cause of the ground.  
There was an awkward silence between Susan and Davis so Susan broke the silence  
"Ahh mm, I think i need to go, need to be back in the cabin before curfew . See you later Davis" Susan ran away from the forest without making any eye contact with a huge blush and a small smile on her face.

Davis's mind was still blank . He couldn't comprehend what just happened clearly.  
One moment he was with some scary lady the other moment he was fighting with the most annoyingly beautiful girl he ever met.  
Well HE had had it. Too many things for just one day. IT was time to sleep.

But ofcurse not in the Hermes cabin. That place had no place at all. He decided to use his space powers and alter a tree into a house.  
IT tired him out even further but well the result was his own beautiful tree house. Literally. With that he went into the house and crashed onto the bed made of leaves and wood. And fell into a dreamless slumber, excited about what tomorrow will bring for him in this new way of living where he wasn't restricted by anything.


End file.
